Family life
by Lucien and Jean forever
Summary: Jean and Lucein as married couple starting thier family.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Blake Mysteries

Title family life

Couple: Jean and Lucien

 **Please review I need to know what everyone thinks about Jean's age and ability to have more children and title possibly**

Lucien and Jean are laying in on a Saturday about 11 months in to their marriage. Jean is spooned against Lucien, is hands holding hers hovering in over her abdomen. Jean turns around to face him and kisses him. "You know how I haven't been feeling myself for the last few weeks, well I received my blood test results yesterday" Lucien looks at her with a look that she knows all too well. "Hmm" "well, I'm pregnant" Jean says with a hint of worry in her voice that he has got used to over the years of knowing her. He gives her a kiss on the lips and a half grin that he only uses in her presents. To try to comfort her and show he is ready for anything that life has to throw at them over the next few months. "That's wonderful news, how far along are you?" she can since that he can since her fear "around three month." He notices the relief in her voice. "Let's not tell anyone for a while." Lucien smiles at her, Jean kisses him to thank him.

Two months later

Jean is having trouble dressing, her bump starting to show and cause problems dressing. Lucien is up, dressed and waiting to have breakfast with her. He looks for her because they usually pretty arrive in the kitchen at the same time. He goes looking for her, then finds her looking at herself in profile in the mirror on their wardrobe, he standing the threshold watching her without her realising he was there. He decides to walk in behind her placing his arms around her his hands hovering over her bump. The first time she realises he's there is when his chin leans softly on her shoulder and whispers softly and loving in her ear "what's wrong, darling?" 'I starting to find my clothes aren't fitting with my bump." "Lucky we're telling everyone tonight." He reminded her of the fact the where having a dinner party that night. They had invited Matthew, Rose, Alice, Cec and Charlie. About the pregnancy they had waited for so long to tell everyone so they knew that there was a more limited chance of Jean losing the baby from this point forward. "Hmm." She turns to face her husband and kisses him passionately which he returns.

Later after the dinner party

Lucien is lying in bed with Jean their hands sitting over the bump "I'm happy that these two behaved tonight." Jean says referring to their twins who were now very active Lucien felt them too as he drops a soft kiss on Jeans shoulder there is a hard kick as she feels his lips on her shoulder. "Even with all this movement, I still can't believe that I'm pregnant again at my age." Jean says "I love the three of you very much. " Lucien says. Jean rolls over and gives him a kiss to thank him.

6 months later

Luckily the rest of the pregnancy went to plan and Jean gave birth to a healthy son who they named Thomas Lucien (his grandfather and Father). Genieve Dianna (after her grandmothers) (genie for short).

2 weeks later

Jean writes Mattie a letter her first for a few months.

Dear Mattie

How are you? How is work going? I remember you saying in you were settling in well to your living quarters.

I have some wonderful news, Lucien and I have welcomed Thomas Lucien (named after his grandfather and father." Genieve Dianna (named after her grandmothers). They have both got a good set of lungs. I'm not sure if we knew I was having twins when I last wrote. Lucien is a great father. He is very helpful around the house when he can be, I'm teaching him to cook.

The four of us have settled into family life well. Ect. 


	2. Chapter 2

A year later

Jean is hanging up the last items of a load of washing. Through the open sunroom door she can hear Lucien trying to tell the twins not to run in the house and from the driveway she hears the gravel cracking under car tires, when she finishes, she headed out to the driveway to see Mattie getting out of the taxi. Mattie pays the driver, who then get her suitcases out of the boot. Jean welcomes Mattie home again. Jean picks up her cases and heads towards the house talking to Mattie. "You look happy" Mattie says with a smile. "I am married to the love of my life and we have two happy, healthy children"Jean says with the largest smile Mattie ever seen her give. "And two healthy grandchildren." As Jean reaches the doorhandle, it springs open instead. Mattie looks down to see a small face looking up at her a girl who reminds her of Lucien and a second later small face of a boy reminds her Jean, also pops his head around the door, with Lucien hot on his heels. The look on the children's faces reminds her the look that Lucien got when Jean had given him a death stare. 'Kids!" Lucien's' voice comes from behind the door, which he opens to let Jean and Mattie in and he welcome Mattie with a hug while Jean takes her bags to her room. Mattie clocked the look that Lucien and Jean shared as she entered the house for the first time in three years. As Mattie reminds herself of house, she hears Jean and Lucien childering the kids about opening the door to the drive way.


End file.
